Harry Potter and the wheel of fate
by Dark Lord Moridin
Summary: first few chapters will not feature the potter boy, more my OC's. will try and switch to Potters veiw point at hogwarts. everything up to hogwarts happens the same from Canon phillosiphers stone. R&R chapt 5 now up. dead, might become undead!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the wheel of fate

Disclaimer not own potter, I do. There are 2 OC's that are mine though.

Chapter 1 Unexpected Future

Inside an orphanage near ottery st catchpole a young red haired girl was crying herself to sleep once again. The thing is that this girl had lived there for as long as she could remember, and for about the same time she was lonely. The other kids that lived there were mean to her, and once storeys of the weird things that happened around her spread the new kids were just as mean. She didn't have much in the way of possessions; most of her cloths were torn and in habited a moth-eaten wardrobe. She also had a teddy bear called Thread and a picture of her parents; whom she didn't remember. The strange things that happened around her involved anything from a book floating towards her to finding herself standing on dry land when a moment ago she was drowning. This girl was a witch, and more importantly tomorrow is the first of February 1991, her eleventh birthday. It was only a few hours away, and on that day she would receive her Hogwarts letter. She finally fell asleep at about half eleven.

At about three am a bolt of lightning striking in the middle of her room woke the girl. It was quickly followed by another, but this time it remained; a stream of light from the roof to the floor. Over a period of seconds more and more lightning bolts crisscrossed the first, causing a sphere of light of impossible brightness. The lightning then drew into the central point, flashed brighter than before, and then winked out of existence. In its place floated a man; he had long black hair which was tied back, dark-green eyes and strangest of all a pair of great black feathered wings. Once he settled on the floor his height could be determined he was just below six foot tall, he had a rectangular face, and muscular body, and looked to be about nineteen. Suddenly he shrunk, reducing in size and apparent age, he was now about four foot and looked to be eleven however everything but the wings remained.

"When am I? More importantly where am I?" he asked out loud looking at the girl. She suddenly felt like he had taken everything about her in, from her shoulder length red hair, her mismatched eyes on green the other blue, her slightly Asian face, she was skinny, she was only about an inch shorter than he is. Suddenly she realised that he had asked her those two questions.

"Your in an orphanage just outside the town of ottery st catchpole, the date is the first of February in the year 1991," she explained there was a slight quiver to her voice, you learnt to hide your fear when you spent most of your life being bullied.

"I see, I'm close to where I want to be; the when is a little wrong I'm a few months out," he said talking to himself appearing to ignore the frightened girl.

"Wha.. Who are you?" she asked, figuring that asking what are you was a bit rude.

"The legends call me Sayen the Immortal, you can call me Dazar.. Dazar Nai," replied Dazar looking right at her, he was surprised to see a flicker of recognition behind this girl's eyes.

"Dazar, that means eagle in Robert Jordan's old tongue right, I'm Willow," said Willow.

"I see, not only beautiful but smart too," replied Dazar admitting that Willow was right by not saying otherwise. Willow blushed she had never thought she was pretty let alone beautiful.

"What are you doing here anyway," Willow finally asked working up the courage.

"I am an Immortal, an ancient race of people all but extinct, I felt a great evil growing in this world and came to prevent it. I used an ritual that used my own blood to transport me across the worlds, asked it to put me near a strong source of magical energy at the same year that a Harry Potter first went to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry," explained Dazar. Willow only understood about half of what he had said, her mind latched onto one thing.

"There is no such thing as magic," she said with some force. Dazar looked at her sceptically.

"Really is that what the fools here have made you believe, has anything ever happened when you really wanted something or were scared or angry?" Dazar replied. It quickly dawned on Willow that all those things had happened exactly when he said other than a few times when she was happy.

"But But I just cant be, I'm just the girl no one wants, I cant be a a," she spluttered out.

"Can't be a what? A witch, that's what magical women are called. I mean I'm a wizard. You have another gift as well, but we will get to that when we need to," replied Dazar calmly and carefully he didn't want to scare the girl more; after all he had just materialised inside her bedroom.

"I'm a witch," said Willow quietly "I knew there was something different about me," then she fainted dead away. Even in the restricted form he was in that reduced his powers to twenty percent of full, some things didn't get reduced, he still managed to catch the girl from halfway across the small room. Dazar quickly checked to see if Willow was ok then put her on her bed and pulled up the covers. Dazar then moved to a corner of the room that couldn't be seen from the door and used the air to make an arm chair with a few cushions. Despite his best intentions, dimension hopping being very tiring, he fell asleep soon after he sat down.

They had been left alone till about half twelve the next day, which was good as the pair were still sleeping off the previous nights shocks. The reason for this was that not even the staff liked Willow and the less they had to put up with her the better. They had been woken by the appearance of an elderly woman wearing a green dress, a stern face and grey hair tied back in a bun. Minerva McGonagal was not in the best of moods, she was the transfiguration professor and deputy head of Hogwarts School, and she had come to introduce Willow Applegate to the wizarding world. The staff at the orphanage had been all smile and warm welcomes until she had asked to see the girl, after which they were cold and rude and told her to find the girl herself. Thankfully her friend and mentor Albus Dumbledore had taught Her how to sense a person's magical aura, so she just went strait for the room from which radiated the most magic. After knocking on the door for five minutes she decided to just walk in and see what was keeping the girl. To say that McGonagal was surprised to see the girl asleep in her bed is an understatement, when she saw Dazar well she almost fainted.

"Please don't tell me your going to faint on me as well," said Dazar with a hint of worry.

"Who are you sir," replied McGonagal once she had regained her composure.

"I am Sayen the Immortal, and I want to enrol in Hogwarts, being eleven I can do that surly Professor?" explained Dazar.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, however you must speak to Headmaster Dumbledore yourself," replied McGonagal.

"Fair enough, call me Dazar Nai, I guess you will be telling Willow there about magic being real and that she is a Witch and will be going to Hogwarts, correct?" asked Dazar.

"That is correct, however as you have probably already told her, if she accepts right now we will go to Diagon ally, would you care to join us?" replied McGonagal.

"As long as I'm not imposing besides I'll be able to read ahead a bit, as for money you wont have to worry about me I believe I have an account at Gringrots," said Dazar nodding his head. A soft groan coming from the bed attracted their attention Willow was waking up. "Afternoon," Dazar said instantly gaining Willows attention.

"Hey, your awake," replied Willow sleepily.

"What do you mean," asked Dazar frowning.

"I tried to wake you up at about nine am, but you didn't respond," explained Willow.

"Oh that, I don't normally sleep that long," replied Dazar, he was about to continue when Professor McGonagal cleared her throat. McGonagal was surprised to find a sword at her neck less than a second after clearing her throat to gain their attention. Quickly the blade spun to face away from her and was returned to a sheath on Dazar's hip. "Sorry, reactions got the better of me," Dazar apologised.

"That's quite all right just don't let it happen again," replied Professor McGonagal.

"It probably wont, cant make any promises thou, I'm not particularly old for an Immortal still trying to get over what happened when I was turned," explained Dazar.

"So miss McGonagal, why have you come to see me?" asked Willow.

"As you are probably aware you are a Witch, I have come to offer you a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry," replied McGonagal.

"I accept, you will be coming to Dazar," said Willow, she was a little afraid of Dazar but was also curios about him.

"Yes I'll be going, once I've had a chat with the headmaster," replied Dazar.

"I'm afraid I must return to the school, I will return on Sunday to take you to get your school things, Dazar I assume you will be here," said McGonagal.

"Oh I'll be around and about, got nothing better to do," replied Dazar. With a nod McGonagal turned and left.

Once Dazar was sure that he was alone in the room with Willow he fell backwards into the chair he had made the previous night, the sword fading into thin air as he did.

"Are you ok?" asked Willow sitting on her bed.

"Just tired I think," replied Dazar slowly.

"Oh, do you want something to eat," she asked slowly becoming slightly worried.

"No thanks. I guess you had better know about Immortals, thing is there are two ways that we come into existence, the first being transformed by a another Immortal, the second is when you die you sometimes have a choice to pass on or to serve forever as a force of good," explained Dazar.

"You died?" asked Willow.

"I just turned twenty, was caught in an exploding buss, everything was ripped away from me and I was given the choice; apparently I was pure of morels. I accepted becoming an Immortal, like my mum before me," replied Dazar.

"Do you regret your choice," wondered Willow. Dazar shook his head.

--

Albus Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Minerva you can go to your next class now," Dumbledore said. It had taken half an hour for McGonagal to explain what had happened at the orphanage. Her report worried Dumbledore greatly; he remembered when the last Immortal came that was just before Grindalwald had tried to take over the wizarding world. Something very bad was coming, something worse than the last war against Voldermort. This time the whole world may be under-threat, there was still a ray of hope, Harry Potter for one and the other is that this Immortal claimed to be young. The previous one was a woman and called herself Ellisande, meaning rose of the sun, and claimed to be about five hundred years old. Apparently age is a great indication of power, the older an immortal gets the stronger one gets, the only problem being is that the last one only appeared to be a thirty-year-old woman. Only time would tell and when it was time it may be too late, it may already be too late.

A/N

There ya go. It the first chapter of my redone of my first story, just will less characters and a plot that's not going to be completely random. Any mistakes that appear I would be great full if you point them out. I don't have a beta reader and I'm not really after one. Unless of course you have an good understanding of the wheel of time, final fantasy 8's magic system, Harry Potter and some other small things.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own potter, shame really.

Chapter 2 The New World

At about twelve on Sunday Professor McGonagal knocked on the door to Willow's room at the orphanage. Willow opened the door slightly hoping it wasn't a staff member.

"Oh hello Professor, please come in," she said politely opening the door enough for McGonagal to get through.

"Hello Willow, what happened here?" she asked looking around the room there were dents in the walls, the cabernet door had been smashed in and there was even a crater in the roof.

"That would be my fault Professor, a few hours after you left the portal I made sealed itself, unfortunately a lesser hell god managed to get through just as it did, kinda had a fight on my hands," explained Dazar from a corner.

#

Flashback

It was the dead of night, both Willow and Dazar were sleeping, when there was a bright light and a sound like a plunger. Once the light had faded there stood a human male with short brown hair and dark red eyes, standing at six foot with a muscular body, in the middle of the room. Dazar quickly stood up and shifted into his six-foot tall, winged, true form.

"It's been a while since some one was foolish enough to dimension hop, and I see it was an Immortal, this makes things interesting," said the being coldly, as he examined Dazar.

"I am Sayen the Immortal, and you are?" enquired Dazar, he was stalling for time trying to draw in more energy from his surroundings.

"I am Syther a lesser hell god," replied Syther taking as step forwards. Willow squeaked with fear when this being said it was a god, yet from Dazar's calm stance assumed that he would be able to win.

"Stay there Willow, you only need to worry if he kills me, but then the rest of the world will," replied Dazar calmly, he cut off at the end not wanting to scare her.

"Listen to the Immortal, little girl, you only need to run after I kill him," replied Syther in the same cold voice.

"Lets get this over with," said Dazar clenching his fists.

"Yes lets," replied Syther. Syther struck first landing a blow on Dazar's chest, Dazar flew backwards into the wall. Dazar shook his head, to clear it, before attacking, he ducked a head high punch then caught Syther in the chest. This time Syther flew into the opposite wall. A moment later and Syther had recovered and advanced on Dazar, they circled each other looking for an opening. Dazar kicked up just as Syther punched him again in the stomach, Syther flew into the roof creating a dent, Dazar ended up inside the closet. It was a stale mate, both were evenly matched, however there was one thing Syther wasn't expecting. While still in the closet Dazar reached out and grabbed the male half of a magical source called the One Power, he could use either half but the destructive nature of Saidin seemed suited to what he was going to do. Syther stood up shakily expecting another physical attack, he looked up and saw Dazar's hand, it was stretched out towards him palm facing Syther.

"NO," Syther shouted.

"Balefire," muttered Dazar, a beam of light hotter than the sun and narrower than his thumb leapt forwards. It struck Syther in the chest, time tried to hold itself together if only for a few seconds of this things life, slowly it gave up. Dazar had won, by using something forbidden, Balefire destroys something before it was destroyed the amount of time back depended on the power, the one he had used only lasted a second; the strongest would wipe a few hours. Only the memories of what happened remain not the actions after balefire, luckily one person isn't going to destroy everything.

"Did you win?" Willow asked, from her position on her bed. Dazar nodded before shifting back to his eleven year old form before fainting.

End flashback

#

"Hell God?" asked McGonagal, going pale. _Just exactly how powerful is this guy_.

"Dazar killed it, how I'm not really sure," said Willow softly.

"I kinda cheated, used a forbidden weapon called Balefire," replied Dazar scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

"Balefire, now that is dangerous," muttered McGonagal, this was something else to report to the headmaster. Dazar shrugged looking pensive, he could use his telepathy to find out what they were thinking; but that was morally wrong.

"Are we not going to Diagon Alley?" asked Dazar after a bit.

"Yes, Yes of course, I am going to Apperate you to Gringrots bank that's inside the Alley," replied McGonagal.

"Apperate?" asked Willow.

"Move from one place to another instantly, now Willow grab my arm and hold on," explained McGonagal. Willow grabbed onto McGonagal's arm tightly and they disappeared with a small pop. Dazar laughed to himself for a second before teleporting to Willow's life force.

--

Gringrots bank Diagon alley.

McGonagal was taken aback when Dazar appeared next to them.

"You can apparate?" she asked.

"I can teleport," replied Dazar with a shrug before going up to once of the goblin tellers.

"What can I do for you young sir," asked the Goblin with a croaking voice.

"I wish to see the Immortals vault, I believe its number 209," replied Dazar. The goblin almost fainted with shock.

"One moment please while I get a senior member of the bank, I will also need a sample of your blood," replied the Goblin holding out a knife and vial. Dazar shrugged and cut his hand letting some of his blood fall into the Vial.

"Is that enough?" he asked once his hand had healed.

"That should be, wait here and someone will be along shortly," answered the Goblin taking the Vial and knife before going though a back door.

"What was that about?" asked Willow, Dazar had already explained about Goblins.

"They have to prove my identity, figures," replied Dazar "don't worry Professor I'll pay for both of our things."

"Oh no I couldn't, its your money," Willow began to protest.

"Don't worry about it, besides I want to. Plus there should be a house deed in the vault, if you want you can move in with me, get you out of that place," Dazar said. Willow opened her mouth to say she didn't deserve this kind of treatment but stopped when Dazar raised his hand.

"Umm your hand," Willow said.

"What, oh," replied Dazar looking at it, there was a thin scar running down it, a few seconds later and it was gone. "All better now," he added.

"What how?" exclaimed Willow examining his hand and finding no mark.

"Immortal's heal quickly, very quickly," replied Dazar just as a Goblin arrived.

"I am senior manager Ragnok," said the goblin.

"I am Dazar Nai, an Immortal," replied Dazar shaking the goblins hand.

"We figured you would use an alias, I can take you to Vault 209; however the humans will stay here," explained Ragnok.

"Of course," replied Dazar "Lead the way".

After rocketing around the underground net work of tunnels that link up the vaults they finally got off at vault 209. "You do remember the password?" asked Ragnok.

"Yes," replied Dazar, before writing three words on the parchment attached to the Vault door. The password was a name 'Elaine Ann Wilkinson', his mother before changing her last name. A loud click and thud announced the vault opening, while he filled the bag he had brought down Dazar asked a few questions. "I understand the Immortals own a manor, could I have the location?" he asked.

"Yes it is near Pickering in Yorkshire," replied Ragnok "Shall I get some house elves to clean up the place?" he added.

"Yes that would be fine, are non Immortals allowed to enter?" asked Dazar.

"I'm afraid I don't know, best to assume that they can't," replied Ragnok. "Here is a map with its location," the Goblin said passing Dazar a bit of paper.

"Great thanks, well I have everything I need and then some, lets go back to the surface I never did like being underground," replied Dazar.

"Certainly, do you wish to change the password?" asked Ragnok as he closed the Vault door.

"No it is fine the way it is," replied Dazar shaking his head slightly.

Once they reached the surface Dazar found Willow and Professor McGonagal sitting in the waiting area.

"What took you so long, its already gone half one," Willow asked.

"Had something's to take care of, anyway here go get your supplies and robes, ill meet you at Olivanders in an hour of so," replied Dazar throwing a bag full of galleons to Willow.

--

They met up outside Olivanders an hour later; it took a moment for Dazar to notice them as he had fallen asleep on a bench. "Dazar, wake up," said Willow shaking him.

"Huh? Oh hey Willow," replied Dazar slowly waking up.

"Are you ok?" Willow asked frowning slightly, Dazar had been falling asleep at odd moments over the last few days.

"Just tired, passing through a dimensional portal drains between eighty and ninety percent of a persons energy, and after that fight I'm only up to about thirty percent," explained Dazar quickly.

"So how long till you stop falling asleep everywhere," asked Willow.

"I would guess at a week, anyway lets go get our wands," replied Dazar, as he turned towards the shop he stumbled. Willow grabbed his arm before he fell over.

"I've got you," she said gently. Dazar nodded his thanks and they walked into Olivanders, Willow supporting him. Once inside the shop they were met with a musty smell, like old books. And behind the counter was row upon row of small boxes.

"Aren't you two a little early for getting your wands?" asked Olivander appearing from the shadows, Willow jumped, Dazar looked a little amused.

"It's alright Olivander, Headmaster Dumbledore has made an exception," explained Professor McGonagal.

"Right in that case, who shall we get a wand for first?" asked Olivander turning towards Dazar and Willow. Dazar shrugged and stepped forward, bringing his right arm free from Willow's grip. "Very well, which is your wand arm?".

"I'm right handed, but that doesn't really matter with wands," replied Dazar. Olivander nodded and went into the maze of stacked wands mumbling about over intelligent eleven year olds. After a few minutes Olivander came back out into the main shop carrying a box coated in black leather that had an eagle embossed on the front.

"Try this, young Immortal," murmured Olivander passing Dazar the box. Dazar didn't even have to open the box when he felt a surge of magical energy coming from the contents.

"I think this is the right one," replied Dazar taking the wand out of the box. As his hand came in contact with it a bird of flame burst from the end, yet neither box nor wand was burnt.

"Impressive very impressive, even Ellisande's reaction wasn't that strong," said Olivander, "Phoenix feather and Willow, seven inches long," he added for the wands make up. Dazar for his part was curious about something.

"Do you still have Ellisande's wand, Mr Olivander?" he asked. Olivander frowned for a moment in thought before returning to the maze of wands.

"Why would you want this Ellisande's wand Dazar?" Willow asked Dazar. Dazar turned to face Willow who had sat down on the chair near the window.

"Ellisande, the rose of the sun, was the last Immortal to come here. And is my mum," replied Dazar unbidden tears rising up. Willow got up and wrapped her arms around in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," she said. Dazar moved Willow so he could see her face.

"No I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I only asked Olivander as I don't have much to remember her by," explained Dazar smiling slightly. Just then Olivander came back carrying a box covered in red leather with a rose embossed on it.

"Here it is, you can have it as long as you don't use it," said Olivander passing him the box.

"Of course, I never intended on using it. Now it is Willow's turn for a wand," replied Dazar. It took a long time to get a wand that suited Willow, eventually they found one that was perfect. The reason it took so long is that almost every wand she tried gave some sort of reaction. The right one was seven inches long made from oak and dragon heartstring. It produced an almost corporeal Phoenix, to say that they were surprised is a great understatement.

"What was that," Willow asked breathless.

"That was a Phoenix, almost a corporeal one, the last person to get such a reaction was…" Olivander explained trailing off at the end.

"The last person to get that reaction was Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Voldermort," finished Dazar. Willow freaked Dazar had told her about Voldermort the day before, and didn't want anything to do with him.

"I can't have this wand, I'll become like Voldermort," Willow said on the verge of tears.

"Remember what I told you Willow, Magic is neither good nor evil, it all depends on what you use it for," said Dazar pulling her into a tight embrace this time. He looked over her shoulder and mouthed 'how much' at Olivander. Olivander blinked before replying.

"Thirty galleons for the three Wands this includes the boxes," he said.

"Fair enough," replied Dazar loosening his hold on Willow for a moment in order to pay Olivander. Once that was done they made their way out of the shop. Once outside Dazar found a bench and sat down pulling Willow onto his lap, where she curled into a ball still crying against his chest.

"Have you gotten everything?" asked McGonagal.

"Yes I got all I need, I take it you made sure Willow has everything," it wasn't really a question but McGonagal nodded anyway.

"I need to get back to Hogwarts, will you be fine by yourselves?" asked McGonagal some concern showing in her voice.

"Yes, we will be on the train on the first of September, I have somewhere to stay until then," replied Dazar.

"Good, I will expect to see you then," replied McGonagal before turning on her heel and disappearing with a small pop. Dazar looked around to make sure no one was watching before teleporting himself, Willow and all their new things to the house in Pickering Vale North Yorkshire.

--

Willow awoke in a strange bed in a strange room, the bed was large with four posts and a green canopy. The room was all carved wood walls and a large window covered with deep red curtains. Sitting in a corner of the room on a reclining chair was Dazar.

"Where am I?" asked Willow.

"Your in the Immortal's manor in the vale of Pickering North Yorkshire, you never have to return to that orphanage again, I've put all your stuff from there in the cabernet to you right," explained Dazar.

"What happened anyway?" wondered Willow.

"You cried yourself to sleep, just remember it is your actions that determine who you are, not your power; you are not another Voldermort," replied Dazar before standing up, "I need to sleep, see you later". He then left her to get used to the surroundings.

They spent the next few months getting to know each other with occasional visits to Diagon alley, until the First of September came around.

A/N and that's the end of chapter 2, next chapter we getting to the start of Hogwarts and I get to mess around with canon Potter.

As for that hell god thingy don't worry it wont appear again. As to explain why he was an even match to it well. The Hell god had lost about ninety percent of its energy passing into the world, Dazar had recovered enough energy to be an even match for it. Anyone who knows about The One Power would like to note that the Balefire weave almost did not work, and he is not going to use it again. Anyone who wants to more about the One Power thing have a look on wikipedia and search for The Wheel Of Time, Robert Jordan's book series as that's what I've nicked it from.

Any of you eagle eyed readers would note that I haven't put Dazar's meeting with Dumbledore in this chapter. Well I'm not that good at writing Dumbledore (and I think my McGonagal might be out of character) but I might do it as a flash back or something later on.

Also I don't ignore people when they point out mistakes in reviews, even if you don't find anything wrong don't be afraid to review, I am not going to bite.

P.S I also don't have a Beta reader, not really looking for one either.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Hogwarts time, or the beginning of a never-ending journey

Chapter 3 Platform? What platform?

Disclaimer: moneys a problem, therefore don't own potter. That and I try to have a joke with the chapter name.

_Thoughts_

# # # # #

The day was finally here; Willow would be able to use magic rather than just practicing the wand movement or incantations. Today her and her best friend Dazar would start at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The only problem was they were in north Yorkshire the Hogwarts express only stops at London and Hogsmead; of course they had stayed in London the previous night. It was about half ten in the morning, the train leaving at eleven, and Dazar and Willow were pushing their stuff through the crowds at Kings Cross, London. Dazar had quickly pointed out a wizarding family to Willow, they were all red-heads, and he had wanted to wait for them to go through the barrier before. What he hadn't told her was that Harry Potter would ask them for help soon, and Dazar had wanted to try and get into the same compartment by saying the others were full truthfully. This family (if you haven't guessed already) was the Weasley's.

The main problem was Willow couldn't see a platform 9 and ¾'s and by the time they reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten the Weasleys had already gotten onto the platform. "uum Dazar where is the platform," she asked looking to him.

"It's a glamour, sort of, just walk at the barrier and believe it doesn't exist," explained Dazar.

"Ok," replied Willow a little unsure but if Dazar said something was a certain way she had come to trust that he was normally right. Pushing her trolly ahead of her, Willow headed straight for the barrier between the two platforms. Arriving on the platform Willow was shocked by the great steam train on the tracks. She was broken out of staring at the train when the whistle went off.

"We must hurry," said Dazar and they rushed off to the train to get on board before it left.

# # # #

Harry had been talking to Ron Weasley for the last ten minutes or so, getting to learn about each other and the worlds they had grown up in. It was during a quiet patch were Ron had gone back to staring that a red haired girl opened the carriage door.

"Do you mind? Every other one is full," she asked, indicating both herself and the boy with long black hair behind her.

"Sure take a seat," replied Harry. He was surprised when the girl left her trunk in the doorway and sat down right next to the door. Harry was even more surprised when the boy grabbed the girls trunk and placed it in the luggage rack above her and then his own with what appeared to be next to no effort. Once the boy had sat down next to the girl, she extended her hand for Harry to shake.

"I'm Willow," she said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Harry Potter," Harry replied.

"Ron Weasley," Ron grunted.

"Dazar Nai," added the black haired boy as if it didn't matter about his name. They sat in silence for some time, Dazar could see Ron's curiosity beginning to kill the cat. _'three two one'_ Dazar thought at Willow, who giggled when right after the one Ron's mouth opened.

"How did you do that, with the trunks I mean," Ron asked suddenly.

"I read a book that tells you how to use your own magic to boost your strength, as we can use magic now it thought it would be a good idea to test it," Dazar answered. It was a half-truth as he had read a book that described just that.

"I didn't see your wand, or hear an incantation," replied Ron suspiciously.

"It doesn't need either, its more willing your magic than an actual spell," explained Dazar. Harry was wondering why these two hadn't reacted the way the rest of wizarding society had when they knew it was him. After a moment Willow opened her mouth, _here we go_ thought Harry.

"So Harry, recon we will get a lot of unwelcome visitors when people realise you are here?" asked Willow.

"Probably," replied Harry, he was relived these two were not treating him like everyone else. Right after the word, 'probably', left his mouth Draco Malfoy along with two gorilla shaped students entered.

"Is it true?" he said" they're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So its you isn't it,"

"Yes" said Harry, he was looking at the big idiots standing behind the boy.

"Oh this Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," said Draco. Ron covered a laugh with a cough, Willow was finding it hard not to laugh for some unknown reason.

"They look about as smart as two short planks," said Dazar, he was grinning broadly.

"Be quite when your betters speak, Mudblood," sneered Malfoy.

"You think your better than me? Foolish pureblood brat. Do you recognise this?" Dazar replied at the end he held up his wand's box so Malfoy could see the cover.

"The symbol of the Immortal? That's got to be a fake. Listen Potter you should stop hanging around these riff-raff or you'll go the way your parents did," said Malfoy, although his face had gone pale green. "Crabbe, Goyle lets go," and they walked out.

"Are you really an Immortal?" Ron asked not really believing Malfoy, but the git had turned green. Dazar sighed and nodded his head, really hoping to keep it secret for longer. "Light or Dark?" asked Ron again.

"Grey," replied Dazar.

"Grey? Never heard of a grey one," said Ron.

"I do what I must to make light win, that makes me grey as I believe some evils are unavoidable, even acceptable. The Dark Arts being one of them," explained Dazar.

"I'm sorry but what is an Immortal," asked Harry.

"Immortals are powerful beings that come from other worlds, they are always Light beings," explained Ron.

"That's wrong," said Willow in a soft yet strong voice.

"How would you know, you're a muggle born," replied Ron, in disbelief.

"Because I've lived with one for the last few months," replied Willow.

"She is right you know," said Dazar, "Most living Immortals are either Dark, Grey or after something else. As far as I know I'm the only living Immortal that supports the light, but I'm still grey,".

"We also do not want anyone to know that Dazar is an Immortal, but that's unlikely now, however keep quiet unless it comes up in a big way," said Willow. Just as Harry and Ron were nodding their heads the door opened yet again. Standing there was a bushy haired girl, and a round faced boy.

"Have any of you seen a toad, Neville here has lost one," said the girl Bossily.

"I'm afraid not Neville, who are you miss.." replied Dazar.

"Hermione Granger," said the girl.

"I'm Dazar Nai, this is Willow, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," said Dazar.

"Are you really Harry Potter, I've read about you, of course, in some books I got for extra study," replied Hermione but before she could go into a full babble Dazar cut her off.

"Whoa there reel in the intellect Hermione, none of those books got it right, I read them myself, and the only survivor doesn't even know what happened," he said.

"Hermione we go ask in other compartments, hopefully some one has seen Trevor," Neville said pulling Hermione to the door.

"Hold on, your Neville Longbottom right?" Dazar asked. Neville nodded his head.

"Sit down you two, we will help get your toad Neville," said Willow gently.

"I don't see how sitting down to talk will help but ok," replied Hermione. Once they had sat down opposite Dazar and Willow, Neville asked how they could help.

"I'm sure you are aware that you can summon things to yourself by magic, am I right?" started Dazar.

"That's right, but I don't know the spell or how it do it," replied Neville.

"As I don't know your toad, you will have to do it, take out your wand and say ACCIO. You need to also say what you want to summon and concentrate on it, you got that Neville," explained Dazar.

"Yes I think I do, ACCIO Trevor the toad," replied Neville raising his wand, after a few seconds Hermione spoke.

"Did it work? Nothings happening," she said.

"It worked, I felt the magic leave Neville's wand, things aren't always instant with magic Hermione, you should know that," replied Dazar. Sure enough a few seconds later Trevor, Neville's toad, came flying into the carriage.

"You said you felt my magic, how?" asked Neville after checking his toad for injuries.

"I suppose it can't hurt, and before I do say anything Hermione don't go off about books you read about this from, if you have a question just ask it. I am an Immortal, Neville," answered Dazar.

"An Immortal, is it true you can teleport? That you can use your blood to heal any illness and move from world to world? That you have access to other magic than that of your magical core?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, yes and yes Hermione. I can also change the air into any object I desire, as well as flight and many other abilities," replied Dazar calmly. Willow closed her eyes and sighed as she leaned into Dazar, snuggling into his shoulder.

"Tired," Willow whispered. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville watched amazed when Willow floated upwards. Dazar then moved into the corner underneath Willow and sat with his back to the corner. Willow floated back down and moved so she was behind Dazar's legs her own over his and so she was leaning against his chest. She wiggled around a little getting comfortable said something incoherently and was asleep in seconds.

"Sweet dreams," said Dazar quietly.

"Are you two…?" asked Neville stopping embarrassedly when Dazar looked up at him.

"Dating? No we are just friends, but she told me she feels safe with me. I don't know how we are going to deal with it at Hogwarts; she doesn't sleep well without me being near. I don't sleep much anyway so I normally end up watching," Dazar explained to the others.

"Why?" asked Ron leaning forwards a little he was curious.

"Her parents died when she was very young, she lived all her life in an orphanage where she was bullyed for being magical; the staff did nothing to stop it either. I'm the first person she met that didn't hate her for being magical and took her away from all that. That and Willow has had nightmares for a long time, all involving flashes of green light, and a high pitched laughter," explained Dazar. He stopped then seeing the pale look of Harry's face and the glint of recognition inside Harry's green eyes.

"I have dreams like that," said Harry "and a few others but I never worked out what it was, what it meant."

"You were dreaming of the night when Voldermort killed your parents Harry," said Dazar ignoring the flinch that all but Harry made when he said the Dark Lord's name.

"Don't say his name," hissed Ron.

"Why? Its only a name, Dumbledore says it," replied Dazar calmly.

"They say Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of, and how do you know he says that name?" asked Neville.

"I know Dumbledore says Voldermort's' name because he said it when I went to enrol at Hogwarts," replied Dazar.

"You had to enrol? Why" asked Hermione curiously.

"My dear girl, do you truly believe an eleven year old mind would be able to cope? To become an Immortal you have to die first, the only thing about me that is the same is my mind. I am actually twenty years old, and yet for some reason Willow dose not care about that," explained Dazar.

"You are really twenty! And you died!!" said Hermione before fainting in shock.

"Dumbledore had a similar reaction, and now if you will excuse me I need to get some sleep," said Dazar smiling at Hermione's reaction.

#+#+#+#-+#-+#

Hermione regained consciousness some time later it was a good thing to really as everyone else had fallen asleep. She had asked a prefect earlier how long it took to get to Hogwarts, and had set the countdown on her watch accordingly. They now had thirty minutes to wakeup and get changed. Hermione's actions woke up Neville who had been snoring gently beside her.

"Neville we have got about half an hour before we reach the station, do you think you can wake up the others, I'll get Harry up," she said.

"Sure thing Hermione," replied Neville. While he went to wake Ron, Willow and Dazar; Hermione worked on Harry.

"Harry, wake up," she said, there was no reaction so she tried louder. Not wanting to give up she grabbed Harry's shoulders, He awoke instantly and violently pushed her away. Hermione landed on the floor with a grunt.

"Sorry Hermione," said Harry said sheepishly, he then reached out his hand and pulled her up.

"Don't worry about it Harry, you didn't mean to hurt me," Hermione said wincing slightly as she got up. The thud Hermione made when hitting the floor had woken up Dazar, he looked around then went to coax Willow awake.

"We need to change into our robes, me and Willow will do it in the toilet next door as there are more boys than girls here," said Hermione once everyone was awake and aware.

"Of course, just be careful Malfoy and the Morons might be hanging around nearby," replied Dazar. This comment sealed it for Hermione, this guy may be twenty but he treated them all as equals.

# # # #

They had arrived at Hogsmead station just as Willow and Hermione had entered the carriage. An announcement had told them to leave their belongings on board and they had quickly found themselves on the station working their way over to a giant of a man shouting for first years. Hagrid was about twice as wide and half again as tall as a average man, had long curly had and beard.

"Hey Hagrid," greeted Harry smiling.

"Heya Harry, hope those muggles did not give you much trouble," replied Hagrid. After a few minutes of talking and some polite introductions, Hagrid yelled for the first years to follow him. They proceeded to walk down an narrow and slippery path down towards the great lake. At one point Willow slipped and fell backwards, Dazar with amazing speed got behind her, so that Willow fell onto him.

"Thanks," Willow said smiling stepping forward she took Dazar's hand to help stay stable,

"No problem," replied Dazar helping Willow catch up with the others. They rounded a bend and the castle came into view for the first time, it was magnificent. Dazar smirked as his senses told him that a few students almost fainted. The finally reached the lake shore and found a fleet of small boats.

"No more than four to a boat," said Hagrid point to the boats. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron got a boat, Hermione sitting next to Harry at the front. Willow and Dazar got a boat to them somehow, anyone who went near inexplicably moved away. Harry saw Willow whisper something to Dazar who nodded his head. All the boats set off by themselves once everyone was aboard, Hagrid at the front in his own boat. After about five minutes they were fast approaching a wall of vines. "Heads down," yelled Hagrid. The boats passed under the wall of vines and into a massive cave in the rock wall. The boats soon docked at an underground port that was lit by torches on the walls. They all disembarked and followed Hagrid out of the cave and up onto the wet lawn in front of the castle. They entered through a pair of great oak doors and were lead into a small room to the side of the great hall. Inside was a stern looking witch in all green with greying hair in a tight bun.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here," said Professor McGonagall.

"Wouldn't want to get on her bad side huh?" Harry muttered to Ron. Ron nodded in agreement.

"In a few moments I will lead you into the great hall where you will be sorted into your house, you house will be your home at Hogwarts, doing well in class earn you house points, any rule braking and you will lose house points. Now follow me to be sorted," explained Professor McGonagall. She led them out into the great hall, many of the less nervous first years looked around in awe. Hermione told Harry the ceiling had been charmed to look like the sky outside.

"This should be interesting, where do you think you will go?" Dazar asked Willow.

"As long as its not Slytherin and with you I don't care," replied Willow. All to soon they reached the top of the great hall. They watched as Professor McGonagall placed an old hat on a rickety three-legged stool.

"You will come up when I call your name and place the Sorting hat on your head, it will place you in the appropriate house," explained McGonagall.

"Abbot Hannah," a pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails put the hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled.

"Applegate Willow," said McGonagall no one moved "Applegate Willow," was repeated.

"I think she means you," Dazar whispered into Willow's ear.

"So that's my last name, cute," replied Willow just as quiet before leaving the line for the hat. She sat down and placed the hat on her head, the thing fell below her eyes.

_Lets see what we have here,_ said a voice appearing in her head.

_Are you the hat?_ Willow asked the voice.

_Yes, now then were to put you, you have a thirst for knowledge but only what is useful, some courage, loyal and trusting to those who have earned it but only by treating you as you. But where to place you hummm…_wondered the hat literarily thinking out loud.

_Can't I go in Gryffindor? _Willow asked the hat.

_I don't see why not_ GRYFFINDOR replied the Hat shouting the last out aloud. Professor McGonagall went through several more names, Hermione went into Gryffindor after a few minutes of arguing with the hat. Neville went straight into Gryffindor, and Malfoy was in Slytherin before the hat touched his head; soon it got to Dazar.

Dazar quickly took the hat and placed it upon his head.

_Hello Immortal, I wondered if another would appear_ said the hat.

_You knew my mother Ellisande hat? _Asked Dazar.

_That is correct, I feel obliged to tell you that she was in Ravenclaw. Yet I believe you wish to be with the young Willow girl, _replied the hat.

_That is correct,_ answered Dazar.

_I wish you good luck _GRYFFINDOR, said the hat. Dazar went and sat down on the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Willow.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked seeing Dazar's slightly sad face.

"The Hat said my mum was in Ravenclaw, I chose to be with you instead. I was thinking about the past, that's all," replied Dazar. Willow nodded slowly then went back to watching the sorting. It took a while yet Harry finally got his turn to be sorted, after about five minutes of having the hat on Dazar was getting worried and reached out with his telepathy.

_I'm not going in slytherin, no matter what you say, _thought Harry.

_You should go into slytherin Potter it is truly the best for you_ replied the hat.

_Harry should go in Gryffindor hat the slytherin qualities you are picking up come from a fragment of Voldermort's soul_ thought Dazar interrupting their argument.

_Are you sure young Immortal, _asked the hat.

_Yes, _replied Dazar.

_Fine _GRYFFINDOR, shouted out the hat. Harry ripped the hat off and ran to the Gryffindor table ignoring the cheering.

"Why did you do that Dazar, and what you said it that true?" asked Harry.

"It is not my place to say Harry, I did not think you could hear my thoughts anyway. If you want to know anything ask Dumbledore," replied Dazar.

"Did the Hat consider you for Slytherin?" asked Harry.

"It never even bothered, let me choose to come here with no objections," replied Dazar "now let it drop". Unsurprisingly Ron went into Gryffindor, not long after Ron had sat down the food appeared. Everyone attacked it with gusto, about halfway through the Gryffindor house ghost floated over.

"Dazar, I am Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington, I must say it was a surprise when a being such as yourself chose my house," said Nicolas introducing himself.

"I chose Willow over my mother, Nick. And the fewer who know what I am the better," replied Dazar politely yet with great force.

"Yes of course, I will inform the other ghosts," replied Nicolas.

# # # # #

Once dinner was over there were a few announcements.

"Now for start of year announcements, the forbidden forest is exactly that and some of our older students should know that by now, the list of forbidden items now numbers over four hundred and can be found on our caretaker's, Mr Filtch, door. Finally the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bound to everyone who dose not wish to die a painful death. Now off to bed," said Dumbledore. As everyone started heading to the dorms, the first years following prefects, Willow noticed Dazar looking thoughtful.

"What are you thinking about," she asked him.

"Just thinking this third floor thing sounds like a good challenge," replied Dazar.

"Promise me you wont go there unless you absolutely have to," said Willow going white.

"I promise," replied Dazar nodding his head. They got to the entrance to the common room quickly; it was covered by a portrait of a overweight lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" it asked.

"Caput Draconis," replied Percy the Prefect. It moved aside to reveal an archway that they clamoured through. Once though Percy directed the girls through one door and the boys through another. It was not long before silence reigned.

A/N my apologies at the time it took to get this chapter out, but the other writers that read this know about the pain that is writers block. It's the main reason this is longer than normal. I have also condensed two chapters into one here. Anyone who doesn't like the fact every one of the good guys went into Gryffindor well tough. There was a plan to put Willow and Dazar in Ravenclaw, but I compensated by revealing in important bit of information early, it will also cause the other to doubt Dumbledore when he dose not tell Harry the truth about it later on. Next as with the books we will have Brooms Quiddich and Trolls.

If anyone feels like commenting on the chapter, anything from spelling and grammar to plot points. Feel free, only flamers will be ignored anyone else if I feel like your review needs a reply you will get one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the early bird catches the bookworm

Disclamer: do I really have to?, very well then I don't own the potter boy.

# # # # # # #

At around one in the morning directly after the welcoming feast Dazar Nai could be found sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. The Immortal was staring at the fire, thinking about what he had just done. Once being sure no one would notice his disappearance he had teleported to where Draco Malfoy and his moron squad was sleeping, and wiped their memory of what he was. It was against the rules to change some ones memory without permission and when he checked sure enough a feather on the tip of each wing had turned white. White in an Immortal was the indication that they were evil; however Dazar thought that this would show anyone that saw his true form that he was willing to do dark things, in order for light to win. He was concentrating that much that when a hand landed on his shoulder he reacted on instinct. He spun around, standing in the process, and changing the air into a sword. A piercing scream rent the air, the blade stopped just short of the person's neck. Once he managed to get his eyes adjusted he saw the red-hair and mismatched eyes he had come to love, not that he would admit it. "Willow, Oh god I'm so sorry," Dazar said pulling the blade back and dispersing it into nothingness.

"I couldn't sleep, nightmare," replied Willow, once the shock had passed. Dazar watched as tears came to Willow's eyes, she held them back for a moment before breaking down. Dazar picked her up gently, like he had done so many times, and rocked her gently.

"It was just a bad dream, its over now. I've got you, I'm right here," murmured Dazar softly into her ear.

"I, I kn know, its its just so so hard," replied Willow brokenly through her tears. It was some ten minutes later that Willow started to calm down, this was the worst she had been after the second time she awoke alone at the manor. Although Dazar was still unsure if he could teleport on Hogwarts grounds with another person he tried it anyway, the pair of them appeared in front of the stone gargoyle guarding Albus Dumbledore's office.

# # # # # # # #

Albus was sitting in his office just finishing off some paperwork, the bane of his existence, when the gargoyle informed him of a boy and an incredibly upset girl appearing in front of it. Albus pinched his nose just below his glasses and told the gargoyle to allow the pair to enter. After a few moments a pair of magical auras appeared on the other side of the door, one sporadic appearing and disappearing yet remaining calm; the other while constant was awash with pain and suffering.

"Enter," he called out, he felt a tendril of magic come from the calm aura and it opened the door. What Albus saw was not what he had expected, the boy with long black hair and dark green eyes that Albus had seen only twice was holding and rocking a red-haired girl who was in some considerable distress.

"Headmaster," said Dazar walking in "I am sure you remember me, or more accurately my mother Ellisande". Albus was now genuinely interested.

"Of course, her help was invaluable. So what can I do for you my boy," replied Albus.

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that sir," said Dazar taking a few steps closer being careful not to cause too much stress to the girl.

"It appears that it is not simple matter, please take a seat," replied Albus.

"I would rather stand sir, Willow is only just drifting off. We need a private room with a single large bed," explained Dazar, shaking his head to the offered seat.

"This is an odd request, may I enquire as to why you would need such a thing?" asked Albus patiently.

"Of course. Willow has horrible nightmares you see, I have yet to find the cause. Anyway this is the first time in ages that she has been this bad, the sole reason behind this was that I was not immediately there to comfort her," explained Dazar. Albus pondered for a while then suggested an alternative to a private room.

"Would not a Dreamless sleep potion be enough, until she feels safe enough to sleep without it in her own dorm," he said.

"I thought of that as well, however I do not wish for her to become dependant on a potion that will eventually cease to take effect. I did some research and it takes about two months roughly to it not take effect, it took over three months with myself sleeping in the same room; same bed on occasion, for her to get a decent nights sleep," explained Dazar, effectively shooting down Dumbledore's idea.

"I see, you have not come to me because it is the easiest alternative, but because it is the only way that will work," replied Albus nodding slowly.

"That is correct, it is the only viable method, I assure you we; Willow and myself, are just very good friends. Nothing that should not happen will happen if you allow us our own quarters," said Dazar. After a moment Albus stood up, his back making some angry cracking noise as he did. He went over and roused his pet Phoenix from its slumber.

"Of course, now come here please and take hold of a tail feather, I assume you know what we are about to do," asked Dumbledore as Dazar made his was over and took a gentle hold.

"First time, but it should be interesting, where are we going in the castle if I may ask," replied Dazar.

"To your mothers quarters, its opposite the kitchens on the third floor, we are going to fire flash to it as I believe you wont make it there under your own steam," replied Dumbledore. After a moment the Phoenix trilled and the three of them were engulfed in warm light.

# # # # # #

They materialised in a fair sized room that held a large four-poster bed, Dazar's knees gave a little and Willow whimpered then held on tighter.

"The room hasn't been used in about forty years," said Dumbledore quietly.

"That's alright, we will be ready for classes in the morning, is there anything else you need, sir," replied Dazar sitting on the edge of the bed ignoring the painful grip Willow had on him.

"Not at all, be sure to appear in the great hall for breakfast. We give out timetable for classes then, will you be alright," asked Dumbledore taking hold of fawke's tail again.

"I'll be fine, after a bit of rest," answered Dazar lying down and making himself comfortable with Willow on top of him. Dumbledore nodded and disappeared in a flash of fire.

# # # # # # # #

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the great hall the next morning to find Dazar and Willow sitting on the end of the Gryffindor table, Willow on the end Dazar beside her. Dazar seemed to be moving stiffly, Willow had small black marks beneath her eyes.

"Ah morning, Hermione would you sit opposite Willow, she had a bad night," said Dazar once they reached them.

"What happened, Willow?" asked Hermione once they had sat down.

"Nightmare," mumbled Willow looking down at her plate.

"Oh, do they happen often," Hermione wondered sympathetically.

"Yes," whispered Willow still staring at her plate, she started pushing a bit of sausage around.

"Don't worry about it, in a few weeks we should be sleeping fine, Dumbledore provided us with alternative accommodation," explained Dazar.

"And what happened to you?" Harry asked when Dazar flinched after stretching.

"I hurt him," mumbled Willow she looked about ready to cry.

"It was an accident, last night after the nightmare, she held on to me a bit to hard, her magic augmented her strength. Cracked a few ribs, I'll be healed in an hour or two," explained Dazar while wrapping an arm around Willow's shoulders gently.

"An hour or two? That's not possible," said Ron.

"Try to remember, I'm not entirely human Ron," replied Dazar, but he was more focused on Willow than Ron.

"Do we have to talk about this?" asked Willow.

"No we don't," replied Dazar softly. At that moment Professor McGonagall appeared and handed them their timetables. They looked briefly at the day's classes and locations before placing them inside their robes.

"We got Charms first then," said Harry.

"Seems like it, but I'm not looking forward to Potions with the Slytherins this afternoon," replied Ron.

"Hermione, grab Neville. We should go now, need the extra time to find the class," Dazar told them.

"Show off or not?" Willow whispered into Dazar's ear.

"Depends on what we end up doing in class, either way do your best," replied Dazar just as quietly. A few moments later Hermione reappeared with Neville in tow and they set off for their first day of classes.

# # # # #

Upon arriving at the Charms classroom on the third floor Dazar and Willow claimed seats at the back of the class while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville sat up by the front. Professor Flitwick took the register, almost falling off his desk once he had reached Harry's name on it. Soon he had gotten them started on practicing the wand movement and incantation for Wingardium Leviosa, a spell that made objects fly. About halfway through the lesson Professor Flitwick noticed Willow sleeping up against Dazar up at the back of the class, and that Dazar wasn't practicing the spell.

"Mr Nai, Miss Applegate, Do you think you can get away with doing nothing during my class," demanded Professor Flitwick once he had woken the girl. They noticed that Hermione was looking at them angrily, probably for falling asleep and doing nothing in class.

"I had a bad night Professor," answered Willow sheepishly.

"Professor Dumbledore informed the staff that you have nightmares, yet did not believe that they effected your sleep that much," said Professor Flitwick, "Now what excuse do you have Mr Nai" he questioned.

"Just that both of us can already do the spell," answered Dazar.

"Would you care to demonstrate?" replied Professor Flitwick. Dazar nodded and pulled out his wand.

"_Levitate me, after I cast my spell," _Dazar thought to Willow, who nodded. A second later Dazar had performed the spell on a nearby desk making it float about six feet in the air. Everyone was to busy gawking at the desk that they didn't notice Willow cast the spell on Dazar, who ended up floating at about seven feet of the ground. Quite a feat as he weighed significantly more than the small end table he had cast the spell on.

"Excellent very good, twenty points to…" said Professor Flitwick said turning back to Dazar, he trailed off shocked seeing him floating such a distance above the floor. He stared at Willow in shock after noticing that she had her wand pointing at the floating boy.

"Yes Professor?" she asked innocently. A few seconds later there was a loud crash and grunt as Dazar and the table fell to the ground.

"Yes I see you can indeed perform the spell, twenty points each," replied Professor Flitwick.

#####

Transfiguration went as smoothly as could be expected, Professor McGonagall started off with a lecture about how dangerous it was. After a lecture were they took down many complicated notes she had them start on turning matches into needles. Only Willow and Hermione completed the task by the end of the lesson earning them ten points each. Soon it was time for Potions with the Greasy Bat himself. Serverus Snape, Potions master and resident abusive git started the lesson with the usual sneering and insults before having them start on a potion for removing boils. Neville managed to destroy the cauldron he was using but some quick work with The One Power by Dazar prevented the contents from going everywhere. This didn't stop Snape from deducting 30 points from Gryffindor.

#####

Later that night Dazar paid a visit to Dumbledore's office after sitting down he got right to the point. "I have a theory about Willow's nightmares, sir," he said.

"And what would that be?" asked Dumbledore.

"As your probably aware that she fell asleep during charms this morning. However she had none of the normal signs of having a bad dream. Is it possible for someone to be affected by someone else's dreams?" explained Dazar quickly.

"That is a very rare gift, but I know no way of preventing it other than sleeping at times when everyone else is asleep," explained Dumbledore.

"I know of a method with the One Power, she has the spark and will begin channelling it eventually, I can teach her enough not to harm herself or others, and until then apply the particular ward every night till then," replied Dazar cautiously.

"This ward, is it a permanent thing, or dose it need to be re-laid every so often?" asked Dumbledore.

"It lasts about twelve hours," replied Dazar.

"Very well I will think about it," said Dumbledore.

Dazar nodded then disappeared in a burst of energy.

a/n sorry took me some time to get this one out. If anyone has a problem with the way my char can circumvent the wards on Hogwarts, tough teleportation is not classed as apparition and therefore its allowed, like house elves.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: oh look a troll

Disclaimer: a statement used to save ones own ass. I do not own Harry potter or any other material referenced therein.

Willow was confused, standing on the very top of a massive white tower in the centre of an island city with a huge mountain nearby, which has a jagged smoking peak. It was raining and every drop to hit her skin made her believe that this place was real, but that couldn't be she had fallen asleep in Hogwarts had she not. It was close to Halloween she knew that, and every night since the second one at Hogwarts she had been having these realistic dreams. The thing is that she didn't know if they were her dreams or not, she knew the name of the city and the nearby mountain and some of the villages that grouped around the six huge bridges crossing the river. Standing right on the edge of the towers peak was Dazar, he stood there not moving as still as the stone gargoyles around Hogwarts. "This is Tar Valon, isn't it?" she asked out loud.

"Yes, something bad is going to happen. I can feel it, stay close to Hermione," said Dazar and suddenly he was gone flying off into the distance. There was a blur of movement and the world shifted. Willow found herself in the middle of a crowd at the edge of a large six-foot deep hole in the ground, a priest standing at its head. It was sunny and yet there was no warmth, the people all around her dressed in black some were crying. A slight shift and there was a coffin being lowered into the ground while the priest read aloud from a bible. Suddenly Dazar was beside her. "This is my memory, not something I wanted you to see," he said slowly looking at the young, blond-haired boy standing opposite them.

"T-that's you, h-how old were you," asked Willow stuttering as she looked at the boy. As the priest continued the boy merely looked down into the grave, the emotionless eyes following the coffins decent.

"Too young, as was my sister. At least I could understand, mum wasn't coming back," replied Dazar sadly. With his last words the world around them disappeared and the two stood in an inky black nothingness.

"Where are we now?" Willow asked looking around.

"This place is nothing, it's like a zero world between the dream world and reality. We are simply waking up," Dazar explained. With that Willow's eyes opened on a dark room, empty except for herself.

## ## ## ##

During the Halloween feast Harry noticed that Hermione had not come back from running off after Ron had insulted her. As a matter of fact neither he nor Ron were talking at the moment after the shouting match that had occurred a little later. Ron didn't see what he had done was wrong, and Harry hated bullies after having grown up with his cousin. "Hey Harry have you seen Hermione?" Neville asked while reaching for a hot dog or two.

"Not since the argument with Ron no," replied Harry looking up the table to see if Dazar or Willow were there as they were friends with Hermione.

"I overheard Lavender and Parvati saying that Hermione was in the third floor toilets crying," said Dazar having quickly moving down to them. About ten minutes later (give or take) professor Quirrell ran screaming into the Great hall.

"Trolls in the dungeons, Trolls in the dungeons. Thought you needed to know," he yelled before falling forwards in a dead faint. (Supposed to fall backwards when fainting. And yes I said trolls, as in more than one). There was instant pandemonium the students all getting up and screaming, it took several loud blasts from Dumbledore's wand to get everyone's attention.

"Silence, Prefects will take you to your common rooms Teachers will follow me to the dungeons," he said. On the way out Harry remember something.

"Hermione and Willow, they don't know about the trolls," he said grabbing Neville and Dazar. Dodging up a hidden passage the three ran towards the third floor girls toilet. They burst into the toilet, Hermione was wiping her face getting rid of the tear tracks and Willow was leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" she asked startled.

"Some fool let trolls into the castle, we need to go now!" replied Harry quickly. Dazar looked out the door and pulled his head back in a second later.

"Hermione describe a troll quickly," he said wide eyed.

"Big, dumb and ugly normally carries a club. Why?" she wondered.

"Oh, in that case we are in trouble, got to be at least three of them out there," Dazar said more to himself then in answer to Hermione's query.

"WHAT!!" shouted Willow, Harry and Neville at both the Trolls and Dazar's apparent non-concern.

"We need to go now, I can make us invisible temporally but it ripples when you move," said Dazar quickly and calmly.

"Do it," agreed Hermione, the others nodding. Suddenly they were all invisible and running down the corridor past the Trolls. Unfortunately as dumb as they are Trolls have a good sense of smell, and Willow was wearing strawberry perfume. One of them swung towards her with its club, a scream escaped her lips before she hit the wall with a thud.

"NO!" Dazar yelled, there was a pulse of energy and they were all visible again and he had a sword in hand. Harry looked back and saw the anger in Dazar eyes as he jumped towards the closest troll. Another pulse of energy and Harry fell unconscious but not before seeing a blood covered club land heavily on the ground.

# # # # #

Harry regained consciousness about half an hour later and gazed at the scene around him. The three Trolls remains lay around a bloody and tired Dazar who was leaning on a curved single bladed sword. Green Troll blood covered the floor and walls and the clubs one still attached to a trolls arm, the arm no longer connected to the body. He idly wondered where the Professors and the matron where, but noted the lack of the others. Harry looked down at his hand and found that he was still invisible, how? The others had become visible after that first pulse of energy, whatever that had been.

"Oh, Sorry Harry had to tie off the spell instead of holding it," Said Dazar without looking up. Harry looked down again and found himself visible.

"That's alright, were is everyone else? And what happened to the Trolls?" he asked slowly.

"The others are in the hospital wing, you and me were invisible when they got here, to much of my energy in the air for anyone to sense us. The trolls? They are dead that's about it," explained Dazar quickly.

"I'm gonna go see Hermione want some help getting to the Hospital wing?" asked Harry struggling up.

"No, I'll help you. Looks like my powering up reacted badly, injured you lot a bit," replied Dazar dropping the sword. He moved across grabbed Harry's shoulder and the pair disappeared, leaving the devastation behind.

# # # # # # #

Five minutes ago in the Hospital wing.

"I can believe anyone has that kind of power," said McGonagall to Dumbledore while they waited for Hermione and Neville to regain conciseness.

"You're not the only one Minerva, but I wonder were Harry and Dazar are," replied Dumbledore agreeing with her. There was a sudden popping sound and a pair of bloody people appeared and dropped to the ground. Their appearance startled Hermione enough to reveal that she was awake. Sitting up she easily identified the pair.

"HARRY!" she screamed jumping off the bed.

"Calm down Miss Granger, its not his blood," said Dumbledore while McGonagall went to get madam Pomfrey. Hermione fainted once again dead to the world.

# # # # # #

It was the sixth of November by the time Willow woke up but Dazar was still sleeping. She woke sat bolt upright in the hospital bed and screamed. Harry and Hermione were there in a second; they had been visiting Neville at the time who had broken his wrist when practicing flying. "Hey calm down, everything is ok," said Hermione grabbing Willows hand.

"Wha What happened? I remember you boys bursting into the toilet," Willow asked hesitantly.

"There was three trolls, one of them hit you and Dazar went berserk. That's about all we remember," answered Harry, not wanting to mention when he had seen upon waking in the corridor.

"That explains the stiff ribs, where is he then?" she replied looking around.

"According to Pomfrey he was just exhausted, but all that blood I'm not so sure. He is over there behind the curtain," said Hermione pointing down to the far end of the hospital wing.

"What! Blood? Let me see him NOW!!" demanded Willow starting to yell. The privacy curtain around Dazar twitched and was pulled open from the inside. Dazar came out limping on the right leg slightly, however he was smiling.

"No need to shout, are you ok?" he said limping up smiling slightly.

"I'm fine, but your leg? I'm so sorry," replied Willow tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Willow, its ok its nothing, its not your fault. Besides my legs just numb feels like I slept on it," said Dazar softly wrapping her in a hug.

"Really?" she asked starting to cry.

"Yes, really," replied Dazar pulling her close and looking to Harry and Hermione asking with his eyes for them to leave. So leave they did.

"So what happened?" Willow asked through her tears grabbing hold of him.

"That is something I would like to know to, Miss Applegate," said Dumbledore who had come in unnoticed when Harry and Hermione had left.

"I don't remember much to be honest, sir. I remember Willow getting hit and releasing the invisibility weave, then standing surrounded by Troll remains," explained Dazar cautiously. He didn't want to explain in front of Willow what exactly he had done to the trolls, or the way it felt as he cut them apart with his blade. Not wanting to admit in front of her that he had enjoyed killing the stupid creatures even through his anger. Willow didn't notice his defensiveness but Dumbledore did.

"I see, have you any idea about what caused the two pulses of energy," asked Dumbledore.

"Energy pulses?" asked Willow looking up curiously.

"I er can draw in surrounding energy when needed, in my angry state I probably drew in too much and it expanded outwards when I hit the max energy level for the power level I was at. I think so anyway never tried to do it when powering up," explained Dazar.

"Powering up?" asked Dumbledore curiosity showing in his eyes, even Ellisande never delved into this much detail on her powers.

"Although some things like magical level stay the same it's not possible to maintain the same level of power all the time, or at least the maximum level. I stay at about the same as other eleven year old most of the time, any higher and it is bad for you. At most I'm about as fast and strong as a Slayer," explained Dazar.

"Slayer?" asked Willow.

"A girl mystically imbued with great speed strength and healing abilities who fight vampires and demons, in another world though not this one," explained Dazar quickly. He then looked down and smiled as Willow snuggled into him, the smile vanished as he realised that he was going to have to tell her what happened.

"What?" she asked sensing the shift in his emotions.

"The Troll that hit you, I cut its arm off then run my sword though its chest before cutting its head off. The other two were blasted with fire-based magic before I removed their heads," he explained slowly before pulling away and going back beyond the privacy curtain and lying down.

"Why did he go?" asked Willow curling up in a ball and crying.

"He was afraid of your reaction, he killed them to protect you. Also didn't tell you at first to protect you," explained Dumbledore softly.

"So it was my fault," replied Willow curling up even tighter.

"Oh my dear, it is not your fault," said Dumbledore softly.

"But Why?" she asked looking up.

"Some were he picked up a strong protective instinct and you're at the centre of it. Its not because he dose not trust you its because he dose not want to cause you more pain," explained Dumbledore.

"So his leg?" asked Willow worried now.

"It was broken by a troll, I was careless. Its fine now just a little stiff," Dazar voice came from behind the curtain brokenly. Sensing an argument Dumbledore quietly left.

"WHAT!!" shouted Willow.

"I was angry not paying attention, my health dose not matter next to yours," replied Dazar calmly.

"Why damn it, why should I matter more than you!" asked Willow.

"You saw that memory, I lost someone I care about at a young age. That is not something I want to go through again," said Dazar brokenly.

"You care about me?" said Willow startled.

"I care enough that if it came down between your life or mine I'd choose you every time," explained Dazar.

"You love me?" she asked dazed.

"I don't know, not a feeling I have much experience off," he replied quietly.

# # # # # # #

Down in the great hall Harry and Hermione were eating lunch.

"Do you think they are ok?" asked Hermione.

"Don't know, knowing that someone will die to protect you," replied Harry unsurely.

"I think its nice, something that most people never get to experience," replied Hermione.

"Like my mum, right Hermione?" asked Harry.

"How did you know that?" asked Hermione.

"Dazar showed me, in a dream I asked him after and he said it was real and dreams are a good way of showing things from the past or imagination, said something about it being a shadow of a memory" explained Harry.

"Do you think he could do the same for me? Show me a world taken from the imagination," asked Hermione.

"You can always ask," replied Harry.

"Alright I'll ask when they are better," said Hermione.

A/N kinda emotional huh? I had considered doing a cliff-hanger but decided against it. I know the dreams thing seems a little bit unbelievable but it is one of his skills. also this is currently pre-beta so grammar is kinda sucky

Brought to my attention by a rather annoying reviewer I want to point out that Willow is NOT Willow Rosenberg from BTVS I just like the name. Dazar Nai can be considered to be my Persona. The title of the fic is a slight reference to the Wheel of Time books by Robert Jordan and one of dazars abilities is from it. You will also noticed that I changed my pen name, as this is what im using on starcraft broodwar.

minor edit changed a comment made by hermione.


End file.
